


A Horrible role model.

by ScarlettShana



Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Efi is pure kid, Gen, Riri is horrible because of the last comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Efi has a bright future. Everyone loves her. No one bullies her. Until Ironheart comes.





	A Horrible role model.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there)) I've watched a lot videos about SJWs and read Invincible Iron Man, where the main hero is Riri Williams. I needed to write this because RIri's origin is very horrible. It's like SJW's propaganda. Why SJW aproved this? You'll know at the end of this fic.

Orisa stood in front of the bus and raised a hand. The driver quick pressed the brake, and the transport stopped.  
“Move along, move along” said Orisa to the kids.  
Happy boys and girls passed by the taller and muscular omnic and thanked her. They even praised Efi for creating that amazing robot.  
Efi blushed because of happiness. People of Numbani loved her and Orisa. Friends saw in her genius and future member of Overwatch.  
“Well done, Efi” come to the girl Winston with Symmetra and Ana.  
“Really?” amazed Efi.  
“Yes” said Symmetra. “Orisa proved that we have a better future”  
“Or the end of the world” said from afar Torbbjorn.  
Symmetra grabbed the bin by Photon Projector and threw it to Torbjorn.  
“Efi, you have a great future” stood on one knee Ana. “You’ll inspire to a million kids”  
“No, she won’t” said happy voice from above.  
Agents of Overwatch looked there and saw golden-red robot.  
“She will never be the greatest!” said stranger.  
“Pharah?” surprised Ana.  
“Yes?” came to her Pharah.  
Ana looked at her with big eye, then at the stranger.  
“Excuse me” corrected glasses Winston. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Ironheart” landed girl. “And I’m saying that this girl will never achieve anything!”  
“Who turned on the portal?” whispered herself Symmetra and went away.  
“Why she won’t?” asked Winston to Ironheart. “She created Orisa”.  
“It nonsense. Any genius can build a robot. But she will never be Riri Williams!’  
The listeners didn’t understand her.  
“What?” asked Ironheart.  
“Excuse me” said to her Efi. “Are you saying that I should be a victim? You want others to tell me that I won’t success at anything to prove them that they are wrong?  
“You are absolutely right!”  
“But this sounds horrible. What about supporting?”  
“This is supporting!”  
“No. Supporting when you get help. When you get pointed at your mistakes. I don’t like to be bullied”  
“I don’t bully you. I’m helping you”  
“Telling me that I won’t become anything? I doubt that will help me. Do you want to know why I could to build Orisa? Because I wanted this. No one told me that I won’t become engineer. Humans and omnics saw that I’m busy and didn’t bother me. Of course, my parents worried, but I’m not mad at them. They always worry about me. And this is ok”  
“But… but…”  
“Listen” came to Ironheart Pharah. “When I said that I want to be an agent of Overwatch, no one told me that I won’t success. Only my mom was trying to stop me, because she is afraid to lose me. To be an agent of Overwatch is dangerous job. But I want to save lives. I don’t know why you tell that amazing girl that she won’t success at anything. But your words can hurt. Victim position is the easy way to get an attention”  
Ironheart stumbled and looked at the crowd. Every human and omnic had unhappy face. How could she say such things to a genius girl who saved this city several times?  
“May I to talk with you without them?” asked Ironheart to agents.

_________

Agents lead Ironheart to the big hotel room. They were met by Hanzo, Mccree, Zenyatta and D.Va.  
“Another Pharrah’s fan?” asked Mccree.  
“No” said Pharah.  
“Is she 18?” interested cowboy with sexy voice.  
“Sexist!” yelled Ironheart. “You can’t think about sex!”  
“What?”  
“Sex is a sin!”  
There was uncomfortable silence.  
“Mother, take away Efi” asked Pharah. “I got ф felling that this will be an adult talk”  
“I… emmm… well… *cough… should leave too” left Winston.  
When Ana and Efi left the room, Pharah said:  
“Well. You want to say some awful words to a genius. And you are against relationships”  
“Because I’m not sexist!” said Ironheart.  
“Me neither!” happy said D.Va.  
“Says the girl who has plenty naked photo of Lucio” said Mccree.  
D.Va blushed.  
“You are from not here” said Zenyatta to Ironheart. “Let’s know each other. My name is Zenyatta. What is your name?”  
Ironheart removed her helmet. To the big surprise she was dark skinned fifteen years old girl.  
“Teenager?” said D.Va.  
“I’m surprised that you’re surprised” said Mccree.  
“My name is Riri Williams” said Ironheart.  
“Nice to meet you” said Zenyatta. “Where are you from Riri?”  
“I’m superhero from New York”  
“I think you are horrible role model” said Pharah.  
“No, I’m not!” claimed Riri. “I wanted to inspire the girl. Because black people were insulted and humiliated!”  
“You such a racist” said Hanzo.  
“I’m not!”  
“Riri, do you think that humiliating will help?” asked Zenyatta.  
“Yes!”  
“Interesting. I’ve heard otherwise. I was introduced to several persons with disappointing lives. No one had been supporting them. Their families had ruined their dreams. Mean words had been destroying them. Of course, there are personalities who had a power and confidence to prove bullies that they are wrong”  
“Yes! I asked my teacher to tell me that I won’t be a scientist, because I wanted to be a victim like my heroes”  
Mccree and Hanzo looked at each other and asked:  
“What?”  
“I want to prove that ALL black people are victims of sexism and racism! I want all white people to be hated! I want the World to run around me!”  
With horror Riri closed her mouth. She looked down and saw brighten lasso around her shoulders.  
“Lasso of the Truth” smiled Pharah, holding lasso. “It’s hard to notice it. This is how I spend nights with Hanzo”  
Here Pharah closed her mouth. Hanzo blushed because of shame and anger.  
“I told you no to tell anyone” growled Japanese man.  
Mccree looked at him with surprise. D.Va smiled broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to delete this at 1st time cause I hadn't edit the text. And I had difficult week.
> 
> A little PSA:  
> Bully is wrong. Every person don't like to be a victim. Because one day bully's words can destroy a real good talanted people. If you don't like what they create, ignore them. If you like what they create, say "thank you".


End file.
